Beautiful Love
by Sir Daniel Taylor
Summary: Ryan Evans was never all that happy until Troy Bolton put his world aside to be with him, just for him. ONESHOT. SONGFIC. TroxRyan. MxM, as in XX&XX. R&R please!


**A/N: Ello folks! This is my second HSM fic, and it's short. On top of it being short I think it pretty much sucks, but I wanted to just get a happy fic out the door**__**It's written to the song**_ "Beautiful Love" _**by **_The Afters._** And you may have heard it on the MTV, as it's the themesong to an amazing show called "8th & Ocean" which I should totally write fanfics for. -Adds to to-do list-. It's all third-person and cute and sweet. I'm sure there's a fanfic term for it, but i'm not sure what it is...anyway, enjoy!**

_**

* * *

Far away, I feel your beating heart  
All alone, beneath the crystal stars  
Staring into space, what a lonely face  
I'll try to find my place with you**_

As far as Ryan Evans is concerned, he's got more than anybody could ever ask for. He's got an amazing sister, an amazing boyfriend, amazing friends, and the picture perfect home life. He's at the top of the class in almost every subject, the drama clubs leading male, well, next to Troy Bolton.

As far as Ryan Evans is concerned, he's got the most beautiful boy in the world all to himself, and he couldn't be happier. Before Troy came into Ryan's life, 7 short months ago, he always felt bad about having more than others did, especially when he didn't feel he deserved any of it.

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, my beautiful love**_

Before Troy came into Ryan's life, 7 short months ago, he wasn't always sure if he could be more than the drama kid, more than Sharpay's sister. He was never all that happy. Most morning when he looked himself over in the mirror, he didn't see anything beyond his pampered skin, expensive clothes, and eccentric hats.

Ryan Evans was never all that happy until Troy Bolton put his world aside to be with him, just for him. The day Troy Bolton told the world about the love he shared with Ryan Evans, and only Ryan Evans. The day Troy Bolton pressed his soft pink lips to Ryan's own, for the world to see. The very moment Ryan Evans knew his purpose in this world.

_**Larger than the moon, my love for you  
Worlds collide as heaven pulls us through   
The secret of the world is written in the stars  
I'm carrying your heart in mine**_

Ryan Evans was never one to cry tears of happiness, in fact Ryan Evans was never really one to cry much at all. But if there was one person to make Ryan Evans step outside of himself, it'd probably be Troy Bolton.

The night of homecoming dance when Troy had the lighting team from drama club to transform the Science Club's garden into a Christmas tree-lit dance floor, complete with Kelsi on guitar performing 'their song' "I Was Born To Make You Happy" by a Mrs. Britney Spears-Federline, Ryan Evans shed his first tears of joy, and his world had begun to change.

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love**_

The night Ryan Evans first kissed Troy Bolton was the last time Ryan think of "love" the same way. Because in that moment Ryan Evans realized he had everything he could ever want, everything he could ever need.

Because in that moment, his world could've come crashing down around him, he could loose every dime, every thread of clothing, every grade he ever had, and he'd be just fine. He'd be just fine because in that moment he was in the arms of the one person who cared about him more than life itself.

He'd be just fine because he finally knew that he was in love, and love wasn't something that only existed in fairy tales. Love was something who's lips wouldn't leave his own, and who's arms were wrapped around him not just because they wanted to be, but because they needed to be.

_**Maybe a greater thing will happen  
Maybe all will see  
Maybe our love will catch like fire  
As it burns through me**_

_**What a beautiful smile  
Can I stay for awhile?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right**_

_**My beautiful love   
La la la la love  
La la la la love **_

Ryan Evan's couldn't imagine going back to a life without Troy Bolton. He couldn't imagine going back to a life where he fell asleep empty every night, a life where he couldn't still feel a beautiful boys finger tips on his own.

A life where he'd wake up without feeling like he's got more to live for than he could live for alone. A life without the one thing he'd become completely dependent on. A beautiful love he couldn't bring himself to part with even if it were killing him.

Because as far as Ryan Evan's was concerned, he's got more than anybody could ever ask for. And he couldn't be happier.

_**My beautiful, love.**_

_**

* * *

**_That's ittttt. You can stop crying now, ttyl! R&R please. ♥


End file.
